1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens barrel has multiple lens groups disposed along the direction of the optical axis, where these respective lens groups are mounted to respective lens frames.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 1106-076944 discloses a structure of camera lenses fastened with screws with a rotation ring (a fastened component) disposed into between a base component and an inner ring.